


Alpha Please?

by Witchy_Boy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Marvel Universe, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, One Shot, Oral Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchy_Boy/pseuds/Witchy_Boy
Summary: Tony's not afraid to admit he's an omega. But due to faultly suppressants he goes into heat. He is in a tower full of alphas and the one he wants barely speaks to him.





	Alpha Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a first for me to get to write on this website and super excited. Please let me know what you guys think!

Just sitting in his lab, Tony is tinkering with his new suit while Dumm-E is of course is well being dumb. Tony sighs he has been having a strange heat in middle back for a few days now. Stuck in his head he finally is interrupted by FRIDAY. " Sir it seems you are going into heat" The voice surprises Tony. "That's impossible Fri, I took my suppressant's today." Tony replied while going back to working on the arm of his suit. "But sir my scans are showing the signs of heat" FRIDAY argued further. Tony sighed and shook his head. 

"Sir I think you should read your emails. There is one with some news that you must hear." Quickly Tony opened up his emails to find the one FRIDAY was talking about. "WARNING: World wide recall on failing suppressant's." Tony's eyes widened in horror. Scrolling through the providers his of course is listed. The further he scrolled the more he felt panic settling in. A prediction of a big baby boom in 2019. At this point Tony knew he was emitting pheromones of distress. Not even a few minutes of him sitting in denial he heard the soft 'BING' of someone requesting to enter the lab. 

He pulled the monitor up quickly to see who was asking for access. He sighed knowing the team would be there. Or at least Steve, Sam, Clint and Natasha. Thor was taking care of his own problems back on Asgard and Bruce doing some research half way across the world, and the only Alpha that meant anything was probably in his room alone refusing to come out. 

The thing was he knew it was just the pre-heat thinking for him but it hurt not seeing the one he wanted. However this was nothing new either. He'd be lying if he said he didn't have feelings for the other Super Solider residing in the tower. But as soon as he was welcomed Bucky had made a swift exit to his floor. Only Steve really saw him. When Tony entered the room he would make a beeline for the door. He felt like Bucky was avoiding him like he was a new plague of some sorts. Tony had given up trying to make conversation along time ago. Why bother when it seemed the alpha had no interest in him? He looked back up at the monitor the others looked like they were really genuinely worried about him but he didn't want them inside. He knew his scent was getting stronger and stronger with his distress and pre-heat going out.

"Hey Tony let us in" Came a voice from the monitor. Tony looked to see Steve looking straight into the camera. He couldn't let anyone near him. He couldn't risk anyone going into rut when they saw him. He knew his body screamed to be taken but he knew it wouldn't be sated if he didn't get a mating bite. At this rate if any of them came down to help they'd really only be a burden. He shook his head but he need someone to be down there at least.

"Tony please let us help whatever it is" Natasha pleaded. He'd never seen her so upset looking. But that could be due to the nature of alphas. Steve and Sam looked about ready to bust down the door and get into the elevator.

Tony sighed let the group down knowing they wouldn't go away unless they at least saw him. Tony felt a trail of slick travel down his leg and cringed moving to the couch and curling up. Hiding himself from plain sight. He felt unbearably hot and he couldn't cool off hot tears making there way down his cheeks. He couldn't calm down, he was stressing himself out which was never good for an omega going into heat. They could end up hurting themselves verses actually helping. A stressed omega in heat would attract as many alphas as it could, to help sooth the omega down. 

As soon as everyone got down the group of alphas went looking for said omega. Clint was the one to find Tony first and for once in his life he tried to be calming. "Hey Tony" He whispered. Tony looked up with tear stains down his cheeks. "Oh Tony whats wrong?" He moved carefully around Tony. A scared omega is the last thing they need. Natasha saw the computer opened with the email and quickly went and read through it.

"I think this is what the problem is." Natasha reported looking at the email. "There has been a recall on omega suppressants." Natasha said. Steve walked cautiously over to Tony putting his hands up so the omega could see them. "Tony your going into heat aren't you?" He asked. 

Tony almost sobbed and nodded. It had been years since he had been off suppressants. He knew what happened to omega's who didn't give themselves a break from the medication. The heat would nearly kill them if they didn't mate. "Tony when was the last time you've been off the pills?" Asked Natasha. "It's been almost 15 years" Tony whispered. The room went uncomfortably silent. Steve carefully put his hand on Tony's shoulder making him jump and look at the Super Solider. He began shaking like a leaf. Skin hot to the touch Steve looked at him in pity. 

"Tony you know you have to mate then right?" Steve's voice was soft. He was emitting comforting pheromones. It relaxed Tony only slightly. Tony looked close to tears again. "Hey it's okay is there any alpha you'd want to be with?" Steve asked. Tony dropped his head in defeat and nodded he sobbed the one he wanted would never come and he knew it. There was a 'bing' from the elevator. Tony did even look up and nodded for the person to come down. He didn't care anymore. He knew it wasn't anyone he wanted. 

He'd be lying if he said he didn't have feelings for the other Super Solider residing in the tower. Bucky never really talked to him. He wanted something anything with the attractive alpha. Truth be told, Tony had wanted Bucky for a long time. He found the alpha very attractive, but as he said alpha had shown no interest in him. Tony had given up trying to make conversation along time ago. Why bother when it seemed the alpha had no interest in him? So Tony didn't try outside of flirting with Bucky whenever the alpha did feel like be social. Tony thinks he flirts back with the way he always called Tony his little doll, or his fighter. But that had to be Bucky's flirty personality. 

So when Bucky came off, Tony couldn't help himself and ran to the alpha. He hit Bucky's chest and wrapped his arms around him. Bucky looked completely thrown off but wrapped his arms around the smaller man. If one to looked Tony did look a lot smaller than Bucky was, being a good head and a half taller than him. Tony was built like a stereotypical omega, Bucky a built alpha there was no mistake in it. Tony's small fame fit perfectly in Bucky's arms. In which case he looked like a small doll.

Bucky was honestly shocked he didn't think he'd get that reaction from Tony. He'd had come down to see what was going on. He honestly didn't know his way around the tower but when he smelt the enticing smell of omega he just followed when it came from. He'll be damned, that is was none other than Tony Fucking Stark. 

Steve smiled at his old friend and motioned for the rest of the team to follow him out. They all filed onto the elevator. Tony wasted no time and tipped on his toes to kiss Bucky. Bucky was surprised but leaned down pulling Tony closer. He felt small arms wrap around his neck. Bucky pulled Tony closer with both his hands clasping the smooth bubble butt that Tony had.

Tony moaned and he tried to push his tongue past Bucky's lips. Bucky growled and opened his lips and darted his tongue out to clash with Tony's. Tony felt slick gushing out. He was drunk on Bucky's smell and touch. He smelt of vanilla, leather and a touch of a metallic scent that was heaven on earth for Tony. 

Bucky breathed Tony's scent in. Tony had the scent of Cinnamon and Rose wood of course the oil came in but was being over powered by the smell of heat. Bucky gently placed Tony on the counter of his work shop. Running his hands through the omega's hair, while Tony was practically purring at the motion in approval. Tony whined when Bucky pulled away. "Hey doll" He smiled at Tony. Tony had a blush redder than his suit. "Alpha" He whispered eyes dark. Bucky smiled and nuzzled his neck. "Doll tell me do you really want me?" Bucky asked. Tony nodded furiously. 

"I need a verbal response baby." He said kissing behind the inventors ear. Tony's face heated up more than he'd felt possible, as if he'd pass out from embarrassment. "Please Alpha, want you pweas" He slurred lulling his head to the side letting Bucky get more of his skin. Bucky smirked and pulled Tony off the work bench and towards the couch. He ripped Tony's shirt off then his own to kiss along the omega's bare chest. 

Tony gasped and arched as Bucky kissed his nipples and licked them. He wrapped his legs around Bucky's waste and pushed his hips against Bucky's. Bucky let out a low moan feeling his more feral side come out. He knew his eyes were flashing red and Tony's were golden. The golden showing the omega submitting to his alpha. Bucky kissed Tony hard and pushing his hands down Tony's pants. Pulling his pants down Tony had no time to think before he was turned to his front his ass sticking straight up. 

Bucky's tongue was suddenly inside his twitching hole, causing Tony to yelp at the sensation. Bucky licked up whatever slick that came out. Which in turn caused more to gush out. Tony was reduced to a moaning mess and trying to cover his mouth. Bucky realized this and pulled away from the delicious slick and pulled Tony up with a hand against the smaller chest smashing his back to Bucky's chest. 

"No" He growled. Tony almost went limp at the alpha voice. Alpha voices were for omegas who didn't obey and listen to there alphas. Noticing what he did, Bucky cursed at himself. "I want to hear my beautiful mate, please doll won't you let me?" Bucky cooed while carefully touching the omega. Tony's eyes hooded and nodded. 

Bucky kissed his mating gland and down Tony's back. Sucking on the small hole one last time he kissed the beautiful globes of Tony's ass. "Good boy" Bucky whispered. Tony took the praise and let out happy pheromones. 

Bucky smiled happily, knowing he could make the omega happy. He kissed and bit back up Tony's back he gently pushed two fingers inside of Tony. Tony gasped and arched against Bucky. 

"Please Alpha" He rasped out. "Think you can take me baby?" Bucky teased thrusting his fingers in and out his metal hand playing with Tony's nipples. "Yes please do it Bucky!" Tony screamed. Bucky pulled his pants off while Tony looked over his shoulder and watched the alpha cock spring come. Tony leaned forward on his elbows with is ass up in the air and presented to Bucky. Bucky looked at Tony with awe. He had always thought that Tony was gorgeous but this was unspeakable. The trust the omega gave to the alpha was a present unlike any other. 

Bucky pulled up Tony's ass against his cock and slowly pushed inside. Tony threw his head back panting. Bucky pushed further inside of Tony but he had to control himself. He didn't want to hurt Tony he knew that Tony could take his cock not his strength. He would hurt Tony and that wasn't the plan here. 

Bucky snapped his hips forwards Tony's mouth dropped. He couldn't keep his voice quite not while Bucky asked him not to.

"Come on alpha please." Tony goaded and pushed back against him. Bucky growled and kept pounding inside of the smaller male. The sound of skin slapping was filled by the room. The scent of happy omega and proud alpha was everywhere. Bucky felt his teeth ache to bury them in Tony's neck. He licked the gland and Tony screamed louder. 

"Such a good omega. So beautiful, smart, and strong. Please be mine doll" Bucky whispered into Tony's ears. "Please Bucky, alpha. Want you, want your pups please. Pump them into me please!" Tony cried out. Bucky almost came right there, he was coming to his end he felt his knot grow. He growled and lunged forward biting hard on the gland. Tony cried out and came. 

Bucky's knot popped and caught. Bucky moaned around the skin and let it go to start licking the wound. 

Tony felt like he was in heaven. He'd felt better than he had in along time. However that was short lived when he came back the harsh reality. He tried to pull away panicking. He all of a sudden did understand what was happening. There was too much going on at once. Bucky tried to pulled Tony closer. Tony would hurt both of them if he kept this up. But Tony only fought harder trying to get away. "Still" Bucky voiced him again. Tony went limp soon after realizing that he'd made a mistake. It was just Bucky. 

"I'm sorry Bucky" Tony apologized. Bucky shook his head and kissed Tony's cheek. "No doll, I've voiced you twice. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to hurt yourself." 

"I love you alpha" Tony whispered feeling the weight of Bucky against him. He wasn't too heavy a comfortable weight. A weight he would come to love. Bucky's hands ran up and down Tony's back soothing the aches that Tony didn't realize he had. "Such a good boy. I'm so lucky." Bucky kissed his neck. Tony purred and leaned back and kissed Bucky on the lips. 

"I love you little oma" Bucky said pulling Tony closer.

Tony felt nothing but being wanted and that's all that mattered right then.

Mean while....

"Think there done?" Natasha asked. As the rest of the Avengers in the common room. "Hopefully Buck will move Ton's when there done to a more comfortable place so they can make a nest." Steve replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, do I need to fix anything or add anything please let me know. Thank you for reading and please leave a kudos!


End file.
